


Janus

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 埃尔姆诺斯特曾思考过万德罗的去向。





	Janus

埃尔姆诺斯特的梦里出现过许许多多的门，它们矗立在如夜漆黑的背景中，朦胧迷幻的背景里是永不止息的闪电雷鸣，紫色的光雾如薄纱般弥散缥缈。地面是透明的冰裂纹路，紫色的线条颤抖着在触不到质感的基底上电流般延伸，踩在上面就如同在虚空中踏步。目光所及之处，重门变幻莫测，如不断摇晃的万花筒，令人眼迷心乱，越是想看清楚自己身在何方宇宙，越是头晕目眩难辨虚实。

这种感觉就仿佛是漂浮在一种特殊的以太世界里，肉体失去原有的形态，变成与周围同质的粒子，过去与未来打破时间的边界凝结成此刻，生与死超越凡人的定义共存于此种状态。

直到多年之后，埃尔姆诺斯特站在修道院的门口，望着那灰色雕刻着圣人行迹的大门，觉得似曾相识，才明白过来那令人捉摸不透的梦境，那些反复出现的门扉，大概与真实世界里，他人生中的某些重要的转折有着千丝万缕的关系。

站在那道门前，当时还年少的埃尔姆诺斯特更加确定自己抛弃经商之路，接受哈罗妮的指引，选择神圣修行是再正确不过的选择。而他也逐渐地琢磨出在那梦境里与雷鸣电闪泰然相处的方式，强光不再刺眼，巨响不再使他战栗，他甚至将那奇妙的力量从梦里带了出来，变成积聚在战斧里的雷电之力。

这位颇具智慧的修道士很快注意到，梦中存在多年的那道隐隐若现的修道院的大门，自他进入这里开始修行之后便不复存在，像是与他时常眺望的那扇触手可摸的灰色木质大门重合，变成记忆里沉甸甸存在的界碑。

所有被他亲手推开过的门都不会再出现于梦境中，有的门要经过几次才会消失，比如教皇厅那两扇圣洁辉煌，隔绝着战女神哈罗妮的圣域与凡俗尘界的白色大门。

他第一次作为见习踏入教皇厅的时候曾望着它向梦里它的孪生影子道别，可午夜来临，那扇门仍在梦里遥遥地看着他。后来，他成为正式的修道士，再次经过那道门奔自己的前程而去时，梦里的门也一如既往地在紫雷色的背景中散发着洁白的光辉。直到最后，他蒙召成为苍穹骑士团的一员，穿着蓝白相间的铠甲守护者伊修加德最尊贵的教皇陛下。那夜的梦里，这道对开的大门才终于自那幽深的世界退场。

埃尔姆诺斯特由此领悟到了新的规律，某些门，尤其是那些重要的门，需要特定的时机或完成特定的事情后通过，梦里的镜像才会感知到这种共鸣，然后像备忘录上被撕掉的纸页那样功成身退。某种意义上而言，那片虚无的空间，那些形态各异的门。所暗示的正是次第排列在他人生中的必经的事件。就连那看似可怖的电光疾雷，最终都成为了他天赐般的魔法内核，使他那看起来造型过于简洁，无法承受巨力的战斧获得额外的力量。

仿佛天注定般，埃尔姆诺斯特的人生一路行来，当他因为备受信赖得以成为教皇寓所的值夜人时，他梦里依然还在的门，已经所剩无几。其中有一扇，正是通往教皇私人寓所的大门，它在花园长廊的彼端，无数整齐排列的白色石柱的尽头，朝霞无法抵达，落日却能将它染得看不出本来的颜色。不过在埃尔姆诺斯特的梦里，它是永恒的洁白。

守候在这扇门外的无数个不眠之夜里，埃尔姆诺斯特曾望着花园里的星空思索，这扇门消失的时间将会是什么时候？他之所以能站在此处，是作为苍穹骑士的职责和荣耀，而那门背后的世界，就连他也无法真正触及。虽然教皇偶尔会在深夜有急务传唤他进去，但觐见礼节和他自己的行为准则，都不允许他凭着自己的好奇心去窥探那被禁止的区域。更多地时候，教皇会亲自走出那道大门，对等候在门口的骑士们宣布自己的旨意。

如果说有什么人对那道门里的一切比苍穹骑士团的其他人员了解更多，那便是时任苍穹骑士团总骑士长得万德罗•德•鲁什芒德阁下，据说这位两鬓已现白发的骑士，已经追随教皇陛下四十年的时间，是教皇最信任的人，也是埃尔姆诺斯特十分尊敬的前辈。

所以，当某天夜里，万德罗突然来到那扇门前，提出有十分紧急的事情要与教皇单独见面时，埃尔姆诺斯特只是略微迟疑，又稍加询问了一下，便放他进去了。他看着万德罗的身影穿过那两道门之间的阈限，看着那从里面合上的门后年逾六十的骑士有些难以名状的眼神，仿佛下定了什么决心般，闪耀着隐隐的坚毅和决绝。

万德罗直到第二天也没有从那扇门里回来，教皇独自一人出现，慈祥的声音里充满遗憾和理解，他宣布了万德罗卸任总骑士长的消息，说那位一生尽忠的骑士认为自己年事已高，力不从心，想要在退休后周游四方。

埃尔姆诺斯特十分希望与他道别，他相信包括副长韦尔吉纳在内的其他人都会想要给那位可敬的前辈一个热烈的告别礼。可热心的骑士们从教皇那里得知万德罗昨夜与陛下彻夜长谈，此时困倦不堪，已经被安排在接待室里休息。这样一来无论是埃尔姆诺斯特还是别人，都不便前去打搅。

而后，万德罗静悄悄地离开皇都，没有人知道他去了哪里。仿佛不愿被人知道踪迹般，他甚至连封信也没留下，就这么再也没出现在任何人的视野里。

梅茵菲娜投在教皇厅金顶上的光辉不会因为这里面少了一介凡人就变得暗淡，随着苍穹骑士团新任总骑士长的就任，万德罗离开的事情逐渐被淡忘，只有那晚在那扇门前见过他最后一面的埃尔姆诺斯特，会时不时地想起那位可敬的骑士最后映在自己眼里的表情，仔细地咀嚼他当时所说的话。

“我有紧急情况要禀告。”

万德罗说话简明扼要，没有给埃尔姆诺斯特留下太多可用来推测的信息。倒是那有些过于严肃的表情和比平时更严厉不容置疑的声音，停留在埃尔姆诺斯的脑海里久久挥之不去，像一口隐隐作响的圣钟，提醒着某些被忽略的细节。

告老隐退，算得上是紧急情况吗？为何万德罗一定要在深夜前往教皇的私人寓所请辞，甚至不惜惊扰教皇的休息？

虽然埃尔姆诺斯特的才智并不是他最为人所知的地方，可这位修道士中的翘楚，仍跻身教皇厅里最具智慧的人行列。正是他无与伦比的逻辑，让他得以看透物理与魔法两种截然不同的力量所具有的共同本质，并找寻到将二者融会贯通成为一体的途径，最终成就“雷光”之美名。而这种超乎常人的分析能力，如今在他的心里落下无数割裂苍穹的电光，而那问题的答案便是迟迟未落的惊雷，恰因其沉默和缺席而越发惊心。

倒是梦里深邃莫测的黑夜中依然明晰可辨的大门给埃尔姆诺斯特以些许的安慰.他相信，只要那扇门没有消失，就意味着他还有更深入它背后世界的可能。而那使他的心一直悬空的牵挂，也终会有个安放之处。

成为圣骑士的时候，埃尔姆诺斯特梦里的门只剩下那一座了，长久与之交相辉映的教皇厅某处觐见室的门在他获得力量的那晚没入黑暗。

这让他感到些许不安，从年龄来看，他的人生旅途行至一半，如今正值最强盛的年华。他本该像刚充分吸收空气中饱和离子的闪电那样，充满能量，蓄势待发，无数惊雷藏在胸中的沟壑里，只等合适的呼唤，便会以雷霆之姿傲然降世，将不管是龙族还是异端者的敌人劈得粉身碎骨。

他忽然有种未来无可期待的预感，或许他已经抵达此生所能抵达的最鼎盛时期，登上那名为信仰与忠诚的山岳的最高峰，余生不过是锦上添花，光荣日子的不断重复。

与此相反的是万德罗的名字不断清晰地在他脑海中响起，梦里唯一还剩下的门因为失去参照，看起来仿佛静止不动了。埃尔姆诺斯特站在神秘莫测的深渊之上，视线沿着那因为多次梦里梦外的凝视牢刻在记忆里的镶金纹路巡礼。疑惑以冥想的方式在他心里生出一种类似神圣体验的氛围。

他曾恍惚看见万德罗最后的目光在门的那边隐隐闪烁，仿佛自他进去之后便一直留在那里没有离开。他告诉自己这是幻觉，是梦境里才会有的超越现实规律的视角。那扇门根本没有开启，他怎么看得到万德罗呢？万德罗又怎么会在里面呢？

或许是与圣骑士的力量同调导致他灵魂发生了微妙共振的缘故，埃尔姆诺斯特白昼里也偶尔会有些梦游般的魂不守舍，虽然他在修道院锻炼出的自控和作为战士的本能使得这种状态的存续不过以秒计，大部分同事会忽略他的异常，却没有逃过原异端审问官火炬般的眼睛。

“咦？这是怎么着了？身体有什么不爽吗？”沙里贝尔的声音听起来辨不明是否真的关心。要不是出于战斗时方便的考虑，这位过去习惯独行的火焰法师跟擅长雷电魔法的斧战士，也不会在这院子里以切磋的方式交流心得。

“没什么，只是忽然有些晕眩。可以继续了。”沙里贝尔方才在空气中点燃的火焰，烧在埃尔姆诺斯特的眼睛里仿佛耗尽灵魂呼吸的空气，前所未有的压迫感袭来，眨眼的瞬间黑暗里是那道从未在白天出现过的门。他的心剧烈地颤抖着，却又不知是为何。

“哎，我倒是也乏了，刚想休息会儿，不如跟我说说究竟是什么在困扰着你？”察觉对方心底里有不为人知的思绪，正是沙里贝尔昔日对异端审问局的工作感到得心应手的原因。他施施然走到边上，斜倚着一方石柱，坐在台阶上，看着犹豫了片刻的埃尔姆诺斯特慢慢走向自己。

“是万德罗。”若是平常，埃尔姆诺斯特绝对不会对别人提及自己的心事，可唯独这天，莫名其妙地，他对旁人眼里大概最不适合作为谈心对象的沙里贝尔说出了那个压在他心里，如巨石般沉重的名字，“……也不知是什么原因，我最近总是会时不时地想起他。”

沙里贝尔的眼睛在“万德罗”三个字飘到自己耳里时猛地眨了一下，他见埃尔姆诺斯特是侧脸对着自己，便又恢复笑意：“万德罗呀，那不是前任总骑士长吗？”

“听说他如今正周游各地，享受自己的晚年。”埃尔姆诺斯特盯着地面上一只搬运草叶的蚂蚁，看着那小家伙吃力地托着远超过自身重量的负担，艰难前行，没有察觉沙里贝尔的眼神中那转瞬即逝的狠厉和嘲讽。

“那不挺好的吗？辛苦了一辈子，也该好好休息休息了。”沙里贝尔话音里是不以为意的样子，眼睛却紧紧地端详着自己同僚面部和脖颈的肌肉，就像他过去观察那些爱说谎的囚犯们一样。

“我所认识的他重视情谊和礼节，不辞而别不是他的作风。”埃尔姆诺斯特忽然转过头看着沙里贝尔，说话的声音只比他训诫妄信者时常用的口吻少些许苛责，“如今他音信全无，仿佛凭空消失，也不知身处何方，近况如何。”

“或许在他看来，你们跟他的联系越少越好呢。”沙里贝尔表现出理解的样子，他神色轻轻，声音慵懒平和，边说边踩死了那只刚巧爬过他脚边的蚂蚁。

这个在前总骑士长离开之后才加入骑士团的魔法师不了解万德罗这个人，埃尔姆诺斯特心想，“我不认为有这种可能性存在。”

“那你最后见到他的时候，他有没有告诉你他要做什么呢？”沙里贝尔一脸疲倦的样子往后靠得重了些，他关切地看着埃尔姆罗斯特黄玉般的眼睛，像是打算帮自己的同僚分忧。

“没有。”埃尔姆罗斯特摇摇头，“他什么都没有说。”可眼里却写着万千纷繁的思绪和难言的秘密。

“那便是了嘛？他要觉得你们应该知道的话，当时就会告诉你。他不说，就是不希望你们知道。既然他不希望你们知道，那你们也就别在操心了。”舒心惬意的笑容流露在沙里贝尔的脸上，他宽慰地拍了拍埃尔姆诺斯特的肩膀，让他安心，又以随口说说般的口吻补充道，“再说了，这事情可不光涉及到一个总骑士长，你说的这些话要是被什么别有意图的人听了，说不定会用来指控你质疑教皇陛下呢。”

沙里贝尔的话让埃尔姆诺斯特的浑身如被业火炙烤，一针见血地指出他过去思考此事时那种隐隐约约的负罪感来自于何处，他在怀疑不可怀疑之人。即使哈罗妮可证明他对教皇的绝对忠诚与毫不存疑，但名为逻辑的本能仍在牵扯着他的神经，产生不可调和的违和感。信仰和忠诚这两具枷锁使他不堪重负，每思及此，神志中的清明都会大打折扣，无法接近那中心。这种感觉就好像是身体为了自保分泌镇痛素，好麻痹客观存在的难以忍受的痛苦。

“啊，我就当什么也没听见吧，但你可别再说给别人听了。”见埃尔姆诺斯特陷入沉默，沙里贝尔站起来拍了拍身上的灰，淡色的嘴唇弯起来，笑着向他道别，“听说云雾街今天有老鼠派对，我可不想错过这场演出，就先告辞了。”

埃尔姆诺斯特礼貌地应着，目送沙里贝尔远去的背影在如火如荼的夕阳中越变越小，没有看到对方仪式性的笑容，在转身背对的瞬间凝固成安然又愉悦的另一种意味。他抬头望着冰天宫上方金碧辉煌的穹顶，那圣洁永恒的光芒使他的内心容不下任何可能玷污这种纯净的猜测。

他想，那扇门，总有一天会自己消失的，那件事情，就这么忘记吧。

然而即使是这位素有“雷光”之称，善以雷鸣电闪作战的苍穹骑士，最终也没有猜透那掌握着他人生千万种可能性的翻云覆雨手会指向何方。

他终其一生的梦境中都有那扇门的存在，倒是他已经决定放弃追寻的名字，连同答案自己送到了他的耳边，在他死前。

“我杀了万德罗……”那是沙里贝尔的声音，他的袍角燃着火焰，正逐渐向上蔓延，将他的身体化作灰烬，可声音仍清楚明晰，甚至带着些悠然。“就在你站岗的那道门背后，是教皇的……命令。”

万德罗死了，是沙里贝尔，不，是教皇杀了他。

埃尔姆诺斯特听得真真切切，他的耳朵在视觉和触觉退场后变得格外敏锐，像是要抓住生命最后的讯号般将任何细微的空气共振放到最大。无数道锐利的闪电穿透他的心，脑海中百雷轰鸣，他想要张口说些什么，可身体早已崩坏至胸腔，冰冷的空气穿膛而过，只有呼啸没有话音。

而沙里贝尔大概也没有办法再回答些什么，他甚至没有确定埃尔姆诺斯特还能不能听到他说话。这位魔法师的眼睛里只有接他升天的火焰，遗憾地错过了他曾经想象过多次的，埃尔姆诺斯特知道真相后的表情。

不过埃尔姆诺斯特脸上的色彩此时也算不上什么表情，他的血和灰一并下落，暴露的截面有紫色细小的雷光纵横，他的力量随着他生命的消逝流散到虚空中，从那里来，回那里去，只留焦灼的死灰，静静地回归以太。

埃尔姆诺斯特终于再也见不到那扇门了。

\-----------------------------------------------------

好吧……其实这个故事还有另一个本来优先度更高的结局：

沙里贝尔死前说他知道万德罗去了什么地方，但是没来得及说就变成以太了。

（但是我最后一心软就写成了这样

2018-10-16


End file.
